Seven
by lightsoul
Summary: Seven. Seven years of his life missing from his memories. His parents gone, brother in jail. Friends turned enemies and enemies turned friends know and a house he never knew he owned. Seven, in seven years his tormentor, his nightmare had become his love
1. Seven Years

His bones ached, his skin was on fire and his mouth was filled with a coppery taste. His limbs wouldn't move and his eyes wouldn't open. He screamed for help but his lungs were not strong enough. He was trapped, scared and screaming inside his own body. One thing that did work however were his ears. He heard beeping, machines, scuffling shoes and voices. The voices kept him awake, familiar voices and strange ones as well.

"Oh god, Sasuke please wakes up..." It was a strangely familiar voice; husky and full of emotion. Did this man know him? He felt a hand larger than his own stroke his skin. This wasn't the first time this man had been here. It had been a few days since the brunet found himself trapped in his own body and every single day this disembodied voice asked him to wake up. Who was he? He sounded sweet, strong and even in this condition it made Sasuke's stomach feel like there were butterflies in it. Who was this man, he never had anyone this sweet to him ever before. No one he knew would get this distraught over him.

He needed to see him, this man who sounded like he loved him. This man who sounded like he needed him, who sat by his side while he suffered, who he had been wishing for since before he could remember. Sasuke poured all of his will into it. He forced his eyes to open. His head screamed and his skin was set ablaze again and he felt like screaming. He didn't care though, he needed to do this, and he needed to see him.

Sasuke's eyes opened blearily and everything was fuzzy and bright. The walls were white and light poured through the window. His dark orbs scanned the room and he saw no one but medical machines which explained the beeping. He tried to sit up but his body would not allow it.

How did he get here? What was wrong with him…why couldn't he remember? Sasuke's heart started beating faster which caused the machine to beat faster. He was panicking, in a strange place with no memory of how he got here. Where his brother, his mom or dad… why was he alone?

"Sasuke! You're awake!" His head turned toward the door and he saw a flash of pink. She was by his side in record time. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?" She started messing with the machines connected to his body. _Was she allowed to do that?_ He thought still not able to find his voice. He looked her over, for some reason she was in scrubs and her hair tied up in a messy pony-tail. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a relieved voice as she looked into his eyes, making sure he was focusing.

"Nng" The brunette grunted. Why was she here? Why did she care? As far he knew Sakura hated him. Now that the room was no longer spinning or blurry he got a good look at her. Something was different…she looked older and more filled out. _What is going on?_

"Hold on Sasuke, I'll be right back. There's someone who wants to see you." She spoke kindly and beamed at him. She scurried out of the room. In a few seconds he heard multiple footsteps heading his way. A sudden wash of relief entered his body. _Finally my parents are here…_The relief though did not last long at all as many people entered his room, some familiar faces and some faces he had never seen before. They clamored around him all talking at once asking him how he was feeling. He looked at them all with a confused expression. Since when had he had so many friends who cared? He saw Neji and Gaara who he had known since he was little; he supposed he could call them friends. Then his face landed on people like Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Sai…He knew them sure, but they hated him and he didn't feel too kindly about them either. There were also some faces he didn't recognize at all.

"Where…" Sasuke strained his voice which he had finally found.

"What do you need Sasuke?" Sakura asked coming to his side.

"Where's my mom? My dad? Itachi?" the room became deathly silent just as suddenly as it had been filled with noise and chatter. Sakura looked at him as though she was going to cry. The raven looked at her with confused eyes. "Sasuke…Your parents have been dead for almost seven years…"

'_Oh god'_ His chest clenched. "What? You're lying…" He tried to get up but his body still would not let him.

"Sasuke please stay calm." She rushed over to try and hold him down before he ripped his IV out.

"Fuck you! Where are my parents!" Tears started to spill from his eyes.

"Sasuke!" There is was! That husky beautiful voice. His coal gray eyes darted to the door to see who that voice belonged to. His eyes locked onto blue ones, blonde hair frames his face and Sasuke paled even more if that was possible. A cold dread filled his body and his panic started to rise as the blond stepped closer and closer. Before Sasuke knew it he was trapped in the blond man's arms in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up."

When Sasuke's initial shock wore off he started to struggle and scream. He pushed the blond away causing him to fall off the bed. His frail frame came in contact with the floor and sent spikes of pain into his body but he kept trying to get away from the man. Naruto tried to come to Sasuke's side but a hand on shoulder stopped him. Sakura walked in front of him and over to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, I need you to calm down and tell me what you know. You were in a car accident and you received serious injuries including some brain damage. Tell me, what year is it."

"It's the year 2004" He lookd at her like she had asked a stupid question.

"Your parent…died in a plane crash when you were sixteen…Sasuke, its 2011…"

"What? That can't…your lying!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed to his side causing that away the brunet to flinch when the blond tried to hug him again.

"Get away from me Naruto!" the blond stood there dumbfounded unable to move.

"Naruto…" Sakura began. "Sasuke thinks its 2004 you weren't together then, you weren't friends."

"Together? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said in the voice that made Sasuke's stomach do flips. "We've been together for five years….we live together."

Sasuke's world started spinning as the new and devastating information all tried to sink in a once. He vomited bile before he blacked out.


	2. Love Me?

Naruto paced outside Sasuke's room heart broken, his love not remembering him and all they had accomplished together. He stopped and leaned against the wall and ran his tanned fingers through yellow tresses. He felt numb and his legs gave out from under him and his form slowly collapsed to the floor, defeated.

"Naruto…?" A feminine voice called out to him slowly. He looked up and his blue eyes connected with green. The pink haired nurse came over to him.

"How is he?" The blond croaked out.

"He is stable and. Are you okay?" She took a seat next to him.

"How can I be? He thinks we're kids again." He paused and licked his lips. "Do…do you remember all the horrible things I did to him back then? How hard I tried…He doesn't even remember his parents are dead…" There was evident panic in his voice. "This is my fault. I hadn't gone out; if I wasn't so stupid he wouldn't have come for me."

"Naruto, please don't start blaming yourself. It was the other drivers fault. He was drunk and ran the red light."

"Yeah but I went out to the bar leaving him to study, I got plastered…" A tear fell free from his eye as he trailed off.

"Sasuke wouldn't want you to blame yourself." The y fell into an uncomfortable and tense silence.

"How long is this memory loss going to be?" Naruto spoke up.

"We don't know Naruto. He is going to need to be in a wheel chair for a few weeks…he should be able to go home with you soon though."

"Like he would…you saw the face he gave me. He hates me again."

"Naruto, this might only last a few days or weeks. This won't be permanent. You should go home and get some sleep. You need it." Naruto nodded to her.

Sasuke sat up in his bed looking around at the white walls. He felt alone which shouldn't bother him but for some reason he felt empty…missing something. It wasn't normal, he was used to being alone, used to being alone with thoughts and bruises but now something was missing. His eyes shot to the door when he heard someone open it and come in. He felt a small smile form on his lips when he saw that it was Neji walking through.

"Good morning Hyuuga-san" Sasuke greeted him.

Neji's eyes widened and a small sad smile greeted his. "Good morning Sasuke. Its odd hearing you greet me like that."

"I always do…or used to. I'm not sure what's going on anymore…please tell me what's going on."

"That's why I'm here. Sakura thought it would be best if I filled you in on what's happened."

"My parents are dead." Sasuke said with absolution. Neji nodded. "How?"

"A plane crash on a trip to Italy." Sasuke's lips thinned and he nodded slowly coming to terms with this devastating information.

"Itachi?"

"No one knows."

"What?"

"He disappeared a few years ago, no one has heard from him. You've been searching for him every day since then though with Naruto's help."

"Naruto." The raven said his name like it was foreign.

"Yeah, Naruto…" Sasuke leaned back into his bed and stared at Neji.

"I don't…I don't understand. I hate him, I hate looking at him and he hates me. He's bullied me and made my life a living hell." His fists clenched his sheets.

"Even till this day we are all unsure how it had happened Sasuke. But I do know that Naruto did something that no one else could. He made you happy." Sasuke looked at him with pure confusion.

"If you want to know about that you will have to ask him yourself, I can fill you in on everything else thats happened…"

A few hours later and Neji had departed leaving Sasuke with his thoughts once again. Sasuke clutched a picture in his hands that he couldn't believe was real. Neji had left it with him to that Sasuke would believe him. It was a snap shot that Naruto's little cousin Konohamaru had taken when Sasuke visited Naruto's family one Christmas. Sasuke was sitting in the blonds lap with a glass of eggnog in one hand, his other laced through the blond's hair. Naruto was resting his chin on Sasuke shoulder and had one arm wrapped around the brunets waist. They both looked happy. Sasuke was smiling.

He frowned as a memory crossed his mind. Naruto had pushed him into the mud on one rainy day after school. A heavy boot rested on his chest, taunting words and a hateful glare. He glared at the picture in his hands. Hatred, confusion, and agony ran across his face at the same time, trying to remember but every time he did all he got was fog.

"Sasuke…" The raven jumped and looked at the door. Naruto stood at the door, leaning on it looking at Sasuke. The light shined on his face making his eyes glimmer. Sasuke's cheeks felt hot and he frowned that his body reacted in such a way in front of the blonde. "Can I come in?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke nodded curtly.

Naruto strode across the room to the bed. "Hi…" The blond said shyly. "Sakura and Neji said you have a lot of questions…about us."

"You hate me." Narutos eyes snapped up at the raven, who was looking down.

"I love you…so damn much."

"I don't understand…"

"We had something in common; we both lost our parent on the same day."


	3. Hearth

Naruto sat beside Sasuke's hospital bed. The raven had his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Naruto recognized it as a defensive posture. The slightly weary look in his dark eyes didn't help matters either but Naruto couldn't blame him. "It started very simply." Naruto broke the silence that reined over the room. It was a few days after the incidents and we had a conversation." Sasuke looked at him with interest.

_It was raining. It had been raining for days and it didn't look like it was going to be stopping anytime soon. I was staying with my grandparents for the weekend and my mom and dad were on their way to pick me up. Granny Tsunade and Jiraiya live out in the country so there were a lot of mountain passes to go through and the roads were so slippery. I had an argument with granny about something stupid. I don't even remember it now. I called and asked mom to come and get me early, through the rain. They skid off the road and down a cliff. I never forgave myself for that._

_It was m last year of high school and Granny didn't want me to change schools so they moved into the house. When I got back…I was so angry. I wanted to take all my anger and sadness out on someone-something. I left, I ran; something I do to relieve stress and clear my mind. I took a route I usually take when something bad happens. It leads to the old clearing in the park no one goes to anymore. I was read to relax and be by myself for a while but to my surprise there was someone there already…on the old swing. It was you Sasuke._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" You looked at me. Your eyes were red and puffy and it looked like you hadn't gotten sleep in a while. When you saw me you visibly tensed._

"_Just go away. I don't feel like dealing your shit right now."_

"_Finally decided to grow a backbone Uchiha?" Finally I could take out my anger out on something. I grabbed you by your shirt and pulled you off the swing._

"_Go ahead. I don't care anymore." It was then a looked in your eyes and I recognized something. You looked like I did when my parents died; empty inside, dead dim eyes. "You know my mom always said I should try making friends with you. That you must have some personal demons and that's why your always on my case, why your always so cruel to me for no reason."_

"_Well you go tell your mother its not the reason. I hate you because you're a stuck up brat who doesn't know the meaning of not being able to get anything you want." I sneered._

"_I would if I could. She's dead." I let go of your shirt. "You know, I always had a feeling you were jealous of me. How all the girls liked me, how I had all the money and teachers liked me. But really…I was jealous of you. You have friends."_

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "That's it?" The raven asked. Naruto nodded his head. "And just like that we were friends?"

"No." Naruto licked his lips, pausing. "It was just the beginning. Now we had something in common. I didn't see you as the stuck up, too-good-for-you Uchiha anymore. I saw you as a person…" Sasuke said nothing but looked on. "I…stopped bullying you and I stopped my friends from doing it too. I wanted to get to know you, to talk to you since you were the only person I knew that was going through the same thing. Of course you didn't want anything to do with me and I understood that…but it didn't stop me from trying." He smiled fondly while looking at Sasuke who only stared back.

"Then what did start…us?"

"As cliché as it sounds…we got stuck with each other doing a science project for Iruka sensei. Well I guess now is A good a time as any to tell you I asked Iruka to partner us up."

"So you forced us together?"

"It was the only way to get you to talk to me!" Naruto defended himself. The blond scooted his chair closer to Sasuke, who didn't flinch or move away to his relief.

_You and I ended up at your place…and I was amazed at how huge your house was. All I could think was how unfortunate you were to have to live in that big empty house by yourself. You said we would be better off studying in your living room and I agreed. You weren't talking to me unless you had to which was kind of pissing me off but I decided to let you have your space. The deafening silence of the house was killing me though. "So who looks after you now? I mean your legal guardian…" You paused in your writing._

"_Uncle."_

"_Is he here?"_

"_He only stops by when he needs to." You were scowling by then and I stopped the questions which seemed to make you relaxed. You know me though, couldn't keep quiet for long._

"_Where's your bathroom?" I didn't really have to use it. I needed to get to a place where I could think of a new battle plan._

"_Up the stairs, 3 doors to your right." I took off. As I went down the long halls to your mansion I looked at all the pictures that lined the walls. Well where pictures would be. I could tell you had gone through and took them all down since there were discolorings on the walls in the shapes of portraits. I guess I miscounted the doors or something because the door I eventually opened wasn't the bathroom. I guess if was your mothers office. There were books lining the walls and it was furnished very nicely. A computer in the corner with all sorts of knickknacks on them. One thing stood out however. It was a picture of you and your mother in the garden. You were smiling…probably about eight years old. It was cute. Well you didn't think it was very cute…You found me in there and nearly had an aneurism. You were yelling at me and I thought I had majorly fucked up. _

_You saw that picture though and you froze. You started crying and I understood. That place was like a shrine or a memory of her and I was intruding. You collapsed on the ground and wept. I had never seen someone so…wracked with sorrow. I pulled you into my arms and I said "It's going to be okay. I'm here, it's okay. You're not alone."_

"_I don't want to be here anymore." I knew what you meant. It took me a while to get used to living in my house without my parents…at least I had my grandparents. You…you had no one but yourself, your memories and this big empty house._

"_Then…Come home with me." You nodded and I took you home with me._


End file.
